


Sword Fighting

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stabbed my boyfriend?” Kurt said slowly and both Finn and Puck stared intently at the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Fighting

“You stabbed my boyfriend?” Kurt said slowly and both Finn and Puck stared intently at the ground. 

“It was an accident,” Puck finally spoke up and sank down further as Kurt let out a high-pitched, hysterical laugh. “Seriously Kurt.”

“No, because it made total sense,” Kurt snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ll buy rusty swords, then we’ll fight in the living room, and then we’ll stab him.”

Finn took in a deep breath, feeling like a five year old again. “It was an accident. We didn’t even know that Blaine was home. We got him to the hospital.”

“Because that makes it all better. We stabbed him but took him to the hospital so it’s all good,” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

For a moment Finn almost argued. He really did feel bad about the whole thing but it wasn’t okay for Kurt to hover over them and make them feel even worse. He glanced up and his resolve weakened. 

Kurt looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were bright with tears and he was trembling a little. They had hurt the person he loved and he was scared. 

“The doctors said that he would be fine,” Finn said, trying to reassure his stepbrother. “And we’ll do anything we can to help.”

Kurt let out a long groan and sank down into a chair, dropping his head into his hands. “I can’t believe you stabbed my boyfriend.”

“Well…the sword fight was really epic,” Puck offered and Kurt shrunk down further. 

The ER doors opened and Blaine stepped out, arm in a sling. Kurt instantly jumped to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and Blaine gave him a tired smile and kissed his temple. 

Sheepishly, Finn and Puck stood up and took a few steps forward. Kurt pulled back; wiping tears from his cheeks and cleared his throat. 

“I’m…going to go get you a chocolate milk or something,” Kurt gave him a shaky smile and hurried out of the room, leaving them alone. 

“Dude, we are so sorry,” Puck blurted out. “I know it hurts and it was stupid and…I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it was kind of badass though,” Blaine shrugged and winced. “It’ll make a cool story I guess.”

“You’re not mad?” Finn relaxed slightly as Blaine laughed. 

“I should be but not really. I never really expected to walk into the middle of a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean and get stabbed by my future brother in law.”

Something warm flooded Finn’s chest and he found himself grinning like an idiot. Kurt was going to get married. He was going to marry the love of his life and Blaine was going to be part of the family. 

"I’ll make it up to you," Finn grinned. "Maybe I’ll get you a sword for your wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine accidentally gets stabbed by Finn or anyone


End file.
